Zębiróg w ogniu/Scenariusz
Pyskacz: Ach! Co za ból! Koszmar! Hahahaha. Nie moczyć mi się tu niepotrzebnie. Zwykły żarcik, spokojnie. Takie smocze pułapki są w stanie schwytać nawet największe, no… smoki. To nie żart, zrozumiano? Mieczyk: Eee, to ja się nie zgadzam. Bo w tej wielkiej z zębami to można sobie urządzić żart. Szpadka: Jak ty mi czytasz w myślach, braciszku. Pyskacz: Na eksperymenty będzie czas po lekcjach. Wróćmy może do rzeczy, dobrze? Wie ktoś jak się nazywa ta pułapka? Mieczyk: Szpadkobójca. Hehehe. Ała! Weź, nie w uszko. Śledzik: Kłapacz się nazywa. Mieczyk: No, jak zwał tak zwał. Czkawka: Proszę was, to jest naprawdę ważne, okej? Możecie patrzeć? Szpadka: Jak sobie życzysz. Śledzik: Pozostałe pułapki to liniaki, chwytaki i sieciaki. Pyskacz: Aaa, jak ktoś tu ładnie spamiętał. Ale uwaga. To umiejętność wydostania się z pułapki świadczy o tym kto jest mężczyzną, a kto kadłubkiem. Śledzik: Ojej, słodka, nie martw się. Tatuś da sobie radę. Co do liniaka, naciskamy tu sobie nogą na linkę. Astrid: A następnie wyciągamy sobie bolczyki, linka przestaje się napinać i wtedy przecinamy sobie linkę. Pyskacz: No proszę, czyli ktoś mnie czasem słucha. Dobrze, a kto mi powie jak się rozbraja niesławnego sieciaka? Sączysmark: E-e-e. Pozwól, przyjacielu, że ja. Czkawka: Jasne, proszę bardzo. Astrid: To bardzo brzydko, że kibicuje sieciakowi? Czkawka: Powiedzmy, że nie jesteś w tym tak całkiem sama. Sączysmark: I co? Wszyscy widzą? Zwykła prościzna. Hehehe. Wystarczy połączyć to tu łańcucho-lino-coś i to wystające pociągnąć do tyłu i… Aa! Hakokieł. Pomożesz mi czy nie? Nie śpiesz się. Pyskacz: Czkawka. Masz przypadkiem ochotę uwolnić bestię? Astrid: Ale rozumiem, że to… to już nie jest obowiązkowe. Czkawka: To tak. Wciskamy ten bolec tutaj, tu delikatnie odciągamy kołek… Sączysmark: Kujon i podlizucha. Czkawka: Szczerbek, dawaj plazmą. No, bardzo ładnie. Pyskacz: Aaa! Świetnie. Mieczyk, Szpadka, chodźcie. Pokażcie jak sobie poradzimy z kłapaczem. Mieczyk: Sorry… Gramy w kto pierwszy mrugnie. Pyskacz: Ale już! Szpadka: Dobra, nie ma się co denerwować. Mieczyk: Ha! Mało byś mi głowę obcięła! Szpadka: Przynajmniej byłoby się na co gapić. Aa, to innym razem. Pyskacz: Dziękujemy. I teraz uwaga. Przed wami poważne zadanie. Mamy na wyspie furę smoczych pułapek z czasów tych… kiedy je tłukliśmy. Ale skoro już nie, skoro… skoro już nie tłuczemy… Należałoby się tych pułapek pozbyć, żeby przypadkiem nie zaplątałyby się w nie jakieś dziki smok. No to zaczynamy. Czkawka: A wy na stówę dacie sobie radę? Mieczyk: Niby co to za pytanie? Astrid: Wygląda na to, że logiczne. Czkawka: Nie macie pojęcia co robić, przyznajcie się. Mieczyk: Przyznajemy się. Szpadka: Ani trochę. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, oczyszczamy wyspę ze smoczych pułapek. Sprawa jest strasznie niebezpieczna i dla was i dla smoka też. No dobra, nie ważne, zostańcie tu. Tu się przynajmniej w nic nie wpakujecie. Mieczyk: Ale ty wiesz, że my możemy się wszędzie wpakować? Ty pamiętasz ten pusty pokój? Astrid: W sumie ma rację. Czkawka: No bo… tu chodzi o to, że jakoś nie bardzo mogę wam ufać. Tym razem sprawa jest poważna. Mieczyk: Łał… Trochę… zabolało. Szpadka: No… Ałć. Czkawka: E-e… Nie, nie, nie. Czekajcie. To nie tak. Ja… Mieczyk: Spoko, załapaliśmy. Myślisz, że jesteśmy do bani. Czkawka: Wcale tak nie powiedziałem! Astrid: Ale pomyślałeś, przyznaj. Czkawka: Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, nie pomagasz. Szpadka: Uspokój się, damy radę. To nie tak, że zawsze wszystko olewamy. Mieczyk: Prawie zawsze olewamy. Szpadka: Widzisz? Mieczyk: Hehehe… Szpadka: Hehehe. Astrid: A ty wiesz… Jak nie wrócą, będzie mi ich nawet brakowało. Mieczyk: Och, nie wiem jak ty, ale mnie to się wcale nie podoba to, że Czkawka to w ogóle nie docenia tych naszych wybitnych talentów. Szpadka: No właśnie. Brat, przecież on nas w ogóle nie zna. Mieczyk: Nie zna. Ty, co myśmy mieli robić? Szpadka: Szukać jakiś ukrytych pułapek. Mieczyk: Aa, pułapek, jasne. No dobra. Gdzie takie się mogły pochować? Hej, pułapka! Pokaż się puła-puła-puła… Znalazłem! Ee… Eee… Hej, siostrek, pomożesz? Szpadka: Po co? Świetnie sobie radzisz. Mieczyk: Eee… Eee… Eee… Eee… Szpadka: No dobra, no już no. Przestań jęczeć jak baba. Mieczyk: A ty gdzie leziesz? Szpadka: Chyba potrzebujesz pomocy, no to idę do wioski po Czkawkę, co nie? Mieczyk: Okej. Ale mu nie mów, że wpadłem w pułapkę. Do śmierci mi będzie wypominał. Szpadka: No, w sumie racja. Powiem mu, że to pułapka wpadła na ciebie. Mieczyk: Heh, ty to jednak jesteś bystrzacha. Szpadka: Chwila. Nie, nie, nie. Zaraz. Nie polecę chyba sama na dwóch głowach. Ekstra plan. I co teraz? Mieczyk: Jak to co? Sygnały, nie pamiętasz? Szpadka A dobra, bardzo dobre. Mieczyk: Jot, skup się teraz. Leć. Pięknie! Tak jest, mały! Wyciągnij tatusia z pułapki! Szpadka: Ech… Mieczyk: Łoł, szybka jesteś. A gdzie Czkawka? Szpadka: Może pójdę na piechotę. Wym, Jot, pilnujcie, proszę, braciszka. Mieczyk: Dobra. Idź, idź. Tylko szybko. Ja zaczekam. Wcale nie jestem do bani. Aa… No… Aa… Szpadka: Hmmm… Tu, tam, tu, tam, tu, tam… tu! Czkawka: Wiesz co robić. Plazma. Bardzo ładnie. Och. Ale powiało. Nie dobrze. Suchy, gorący wiatr z północy. Od dwóch miesięcy nie padało. Genialna pogoda na pożary. Plan jest taki: lecimy do wioski i szukamy ojca. Mieczyk: A ty wiesz, Wym, właśnie sobie zdałem sprawę, my to nigdy nie gadamy. W sumie smutne to jakieś. No bo… No okej… No jeżdżę na twojej głowie, ale… to chyba nie znaczy, że nie możemy czasem razem przekąsić. Poznać się tak bardziej osobiście. Eee… A nie pamiętacie może jak się wydostawało z pułapki? Ale chwila. Co ja wyprawiam? Ja tu jestem od tresowania smoków. Wym, Jot. Wydostać mnie! Ał! Ał! Nie! Ała! Ała! Dość… No dobra, ostatni raz. Ał, ał, ał. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Czkawka: Ech, tata, cześć, musimy pogadać. Stoick: Nie pora na gadanie, idą pożary. Czkawka: A ty skąd to wiesz? Stoick: Pyskacz, pokaż mu. Pyskacz: Czujesz? Czkawka: Eee, tak… Pyskacz: Zazwyczaj jest sprężysta, delikatna jak u niemowlaka pupcia. A jak idą pożary sucha się robi jak u starego jaka. Stoick: I tu sprawa do ciebie. Czkawka: Yy, serio? Stoick: Owszem. Nawet najmniejsza smocza iskra może mi spalić całą wyspę. Błagam, przypilnuj bliźniaków, żeby nie narobiły głupot. Szpadka: Ech. Łatwiej by się orientowało w tych lasach, gdyby nie byłoby tu tyle drzew. Ech. Ech. Hahaha, ale śmieszne! Ach! Łach… Mieczyk: Dobra. Z tego co myślę, że myślicie… Myślicie, że moja siostra jest jaka jest, bo jest kobietą w świecie zdominowanym przez mężczyzn? No w sumie to wiele tłumaczy. Szczególnie ten jej wewnętrzny gniew i zewnętrzny też. I ten gniew, ten co ma w pięściach i w nogach i w pępku też. Łapie czemu czuje się jak w pułapce. Bo co? Sam jestem w pułapce. Ech, no myśl! Myśl! Jak Pyskacz mówił, żeby się wyplątać? Proszę cię! Błagam, nie jesteś do bani! Nie do bani, słyszysz?! Poddaję się. Jestem zupełnie do bani. No i błąd. Jestem bardziej do bani niż bania jest do bani. Na pomoc! Ratunku! Ej, chłopaki, nie jestem zabawką! Łooooo…. Oo… Będzie wym… Ale mi się w głowie kręci. Ekstra było! Chwila, czemu mięliśmy się pozbyć tych pułapek? Przecież są super. Wym. Jot. Was jest dwóch, on jeden. Ruszcie się. Pokażcie koleżce kto tu rządzi. Zanim mnie zabijesz, muszę ci się pochwalić. W życiu nie przegrałem w kto pierwszy mrugnie. Hehehehe… Wygrałem! Ee, słuchaj… Dziwnie to może brzmi, ale… nie znamy się skądś przypadkiem? Bo taki się wydajesz znajomy. Czekaj, czekaj! Yyy, byłeś kiedyś u Łupieżców na wyspie? Nie, nie, chwila, to nie to. Może… może… Skręćkarcze Bagna? Smocza Wyspa? Skręćkarcza Wyspa? Ach… Widzę, że tajemnicza z ciebie bestia. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, co ty. Oni są fajni. Wym i Jot się nazywają. Mój własny rewelacyjny smok. Tyle, że muszę się nim dzielić z nie rewelacyjną siostrą. Pewnie ją poznasz, chyba, że ten… że zżarły ją jakieś wściekłe dziki. Rozdarły aż do kości w totalnym opętańczym zwierzęcym szale. A, wybacz. Lubię sobie czasem popaść w metafory. Eee… Rau? Raaaa! Ooaaaa! O kurcze, fajne to było. W co się teraz bawimy? Astrid: Cześć. Gdzie ty idziesz? Czkawka: Po bliźniaków, coś długo ich nie ma. Nikt ich nie widział. Czułem, że nie powinni sami iść do lasu. Astrid: Lecieć z tobą? Czkawka: Nie. Tym razem to akurat moja wina. Sam ich znajdę. Mieczyk: Pokaż skrzydła. No dobra, okej. Rób co ja. Pokaż skrzydła. Ło, udało się! Ale się Czkawka zdziwi. To teraz obrocik. Nie, kolego, rób to co ja. Obrót. Ekstra, pięknie. Facet, ale my się rozumiemy. Pewien jesteś, że się nie spotkaliśmy? No nic, pewnie jesteś jakiś pospolity. Szpadka: Ogień? Nie jest dobrze. Muszę wracać do brata. I wiem jak, wrócę po swoich śladach. Nie śpiesz się… Powoli… Czkawka: Rozglądaj się, Szczerbek, proszę. A nie mówiłem? Jest i pożar. Tego brakowało. Ty wiesz jak mówią? Gdzie jest pożar tam i bliźniaki. Szpadka: Mieczyk… Brat, nie ruszaj się. Koło ciebie stoi gigantyczny Tajfumerang. Mieczyk: No wiem. A czemu ty szepczesz? Szpadka: A czemu ty nie szepczesz? Niebezpiecznie jest. Mieczyk: To popatrz na to. Aaaa! Nie, że fajnie? Szpadka: No, rewelacja. A właśnie, muszę cię zasmucić. Pali się pół lasu i to w twoją stronę się pali. Mieczyk: Heh, a to czemu ma mnie smucić? Siostra, ty wiesz jak ja kocham ogień. Szpadka: No dobra, to na razie. Mieczyk: Żartowałem. Weź mnie wydostań. Proszę. Czkawka: Widzisz? Tam są. Lecimy nisko, ominiemy ten pożar i… i gigantycznego Tajfumeranga? Polana! Damy radę! Szybko, szybko na polanę. Mieczyk: Czkawka! Czkawka: Dobra, kochani, nie podchodzimy. Kiepsko to wygląda. Ale chwila… Przecież my się znamy. Szpadka: Ty, widziałeś? Twój nowy smoczek zeżarł Czkawkę. Mieczyk: Brzydki smoczek. Natychmiast wypluj mojego przyjaciela. Czkawka: To to nie jest po prostu jakiś Tajfumerang. Mieczyk, Szpadka, s-serio go nie poznajecie? No weźcie patrzcie. To Płomień. Szpadka: Co? Nie możliwe. Mieczyk: Czkawka, Płomień to był taki mniej więcej. Heh. I ktoś tu się nazywa Pogromcą Smoków. Czkawka: Ech, tak szczerzę to się tak nie nazywam. Patrzcie, to na serio Płomień. Dorósł po prostu i to bardzo. No fakt, tak to już jest kiedy się, no… ja wiem… dorasta. Mieczyk: Eee, sorry. Nie wypowiadam się. Nie znam się na sprawie. Szpadka: No, ja też milczę. Czkawka: No co wy… Dajcie spokój. Znowu to samo? Śmiem zauważyć, że mamy mały problem z pożarem. Szpadka, możesz ściągnąć brata z drzewa? Szpadka: Ta… Taki jesteś mądry? No chyba próbowałam. Mieczyk: No, próbowała, ale ktoś, nie powiem tu kto… zapomniał nam powiedzieć jak się ściąga. Czkawka: Ach, nie wytrzymam. Wym, Jot, podsadźcie mnie. Mieczyk: Nie! Zostawcie mnie tu. Sami się ratujcie. Szpadka: Słyszałeś, Czkawka? Chodź, spadamy! Mieczyk: Oj, stój! Żartowałem. Szpadka: No, ja też. Ech… Czkawka: Ach… Kurcze, zacięło się. Serio musimy stąd uciekać, ogień idzie prosto na wioskę. Płomień, możesz nas podrzucić? Mieczyk: Aa… Aaa… Ale tu strasznie i pięknie! Aaa! Czkawka: Ogień kieruję się w stronę ścieżki drwali. Jak się przedostanie dalej, koniec. Nijak nie damy rady ocalić wioski. Płomień, szykuj się. Wyrzucisz nas na ścieżce, dobra? Mieczyk: Okej… Halo! Okiej! Ogień z bliska robi wrażenie, ale chyba pali mi się wszystko z tyłu. A chyba wiecie jak ja kocham swoje włosie na plecach i że nie mam go znowu mało. Szpadka: To prawda, kocha włosie, chociaż ja kocham swoje bardziej. Czkawka: Trzymaj się, Mieczyk, jeszcze chwila i lądujemy. Mieczyk: Ale… ale… A-a. Łooo! Czkawka: O nie, za późno. Mieczyk: Ej, a Płomień nie pomoże? Płomień! Czkawka: Nie… Płomień, nie rób tak. Mieczyk, po co nam więcej ognia, co? I to od smoka? Nie, no na serio nie trzeba. Woda by się przydała. Mieczyk: Zasada numer jeden: z ogniem wodą nie walczymy. Szpadka: Nasza taka zasada. Mieczyk: Z ogniem walczymy ogniem. Czkawka: Jak się pozbędziemy wszystkich drzew na linii ognia, nie zostałoby nic co mogłoby się spalić. Mieczyk , Szpadka, to było genialne. Szpadka: No ba. No chyba. Mieczyk: Przecież to logiczne. Logiczne, że genialne. Czkawka: Okej, słuchajcie, plan jest taki: Jak tylko dam wam znak, Wym i Jot zaczną pluć ogniem, Szczerbatek, robisz dokładnie to co oni. Szpadka: Ogień zwalczaj ogniem. Ty, a może zrobimy z tego motto? Mieczyk: No, to albo „Co dziś ma zrobić jak, to jutro zrobi jak”. No co? Chwytliwe. Nie kłam siostra, wiem, że ci się podoba. Czkawka: Gotowi? Yy, ognia! Musimy skierować ogień w tamtą stronę! Szczerbatek, wiatr! Mieczyk: Wym, Jot, skrzydła! Płomień, a ty na co czekasz? Czkawka: Płomień, Wit! Bardzo ładne tornado. Ty też się spisałeś. Mieczyk: I co? Nikt się nie zlituje nad biednym wikingiem? No, nareszcie. Aa. Ach… Śledzik: Ale Tajfumerang. Niesamowity. Czkawka: Nie taki znowu zwykły Tajfumerang. A weź mu się przyjrzyj. Śledzik: Mówisz, że to… Płomień? Astrid: Ale numer. Sączysmark: Błagam, powiedz, że nie przyleciał z rodzinką. Mieczyk: To ja go znalazłem w lesie. I ja wytrenowałem. Czkawka: Wiecie, że to prawda? Serio go wytrenował. Sączysmark: Już ci wierzę, przecież Mieczyk nawet się z pułapki nie umie uwolnić. Mieczyk: Nie umie? To patrz. Ej, Płomień. Skrzydła. Sączysmark: Aaa! Na pomoc! Aaa! Mieczyk: Hahaha. Ała, no co ty, przestań. Co on mi robi? Czkawka: No, niestety, żegna się z tobą. Mieczyk: Taa… Wiem, no też będę tęsknił. Nikt mnie tak nigdy nie słuchał jak ty. Łaaa! Ee, no to ten… Wydostanie mnie ktoś wreszcie, czy… Czkawka: No nic, można go już… Pyskacz: Ee-e-e-e. Nie tak szybko, mały. Sam się w to wplątałeś, dzieciaku, to się teraz sam wyplącz. Mieczyk: Eee… Szpadka: Eee… Czekaj. Chyba już wiem jak. Ech… Ach. Mieczyk: Ee, ta. No moje gratulacje. Ej, Wym! A ty dokąd, co? Jot! No co jest z wami! A myślałem, że nawiązaliśmy fajny kontakt. Szpadka: Ech. Gorzej tu niż w łonie. Mieczyk: Ty, ty, ty to specjalnie zrobiłaś. Bo ty też chciałaś sobie posiedzieć. Szpadka: Ach, Bogowie. Włosy ci śmierdzą na plecach. Mieczyk: Mnie śmierdzą na plecach? No to mi dogadałaś. A kto jest popaprańcem i wącha ludziom włosy na plecach? Szpadka: Ech, zabieraj mi stopę z twarzy. Bo to stopa, co nie? Kategoria:Scenariusze